Sonics sexy journey
by Adam the kid 07
Summary: This a story on sonic meeting with many different characters from many different worlds and going through his life with them. This story has all of the action struggles and mental struggles and physical struggles.
1. Chapter 1- A new beginnig

A warm darkish yellowish sunset creeped up outside as everyone at the teenage party watched. This party was full to the max and all types of character's were here, there were blue hedgehog's all the way to long lanky men who have mustaches that reach all the way to there own ear's.

Sonic: woah look at that sunset

Sonic was in love with the sunset and so he ran to it breaking into the glass on the fifth floor and falling all the way to the ground

Sonic: ouch

Most people at the party were gone but still 3 people were there one of them being walugi who made everyone think he hated sonic but actually deep inside loves sonic.

Walugi: just leave him be

Walugi: *thinking* I gotta save him

But next to walugi was Bonnie who was wearing just a bathing suit

Bonnie: I'll save you sonic!

Bonnie them jumped down to the ground and fell on sonic. When she fell she sent a spark into sonics brain that got him so excited he turned into weresonic

Weresonic: ARGHHHHHH

As sonic turned into weresonic his huge boner shot Bonnie into the air where she was scared for her life

Bonnie: Nooooo!

When Bonnie was shot into the air she was unconscious and a huge orange dragon came and picked her up and saved her but take her to a very far away place

Charizard: Hey are you ok?

Bonnie:

Charizard: You must have got in a fight, have a friend who can help you

Charizard the takes her to the kanto region and took her into a hospital and then took her into to see nurse joy.

Nurse Joy: Hey Charizard, who's this?

Charizard: Dunno but she needs help

Nurse Joy: Oh I can give her some help

Nurse joy takes Bonnie on back and starts feeling her up and down and around. She stayed in there for a good 30 minutes and that's when Charizard remembered that nurse joy is a sexual predator to unconscious people and calls the neighborhood police


	2. Chapter 2- Doin you're duty

WEEE WOOOO WEEE WOOOO

Judy hopps the neighborhood police rabbit comes steaming in on the scene

Judy hopps: Where is the subject?

Charizard points to the back and officer hopps shoots in and see nurse joy vigorously rocking back and fourth with the animatronic

Judy hopps: you stop it right there

Nurse joy: NO

Nurse joy then sent out Mr mime who made very obscene gestures and made Judy hopps uncomfortable

Nurse joy: Yes hahaha now my mr mime will make you very sleepy and unconscious and when you are awake you're goin to be my slave and you will do my bidding, nobody will be able to stop me and I will rule the world and own every pokmon, and joy judy hops will be my sexy buny servant forver

Judy hopps: no

Then waluigi comes in and is astnosted by the scene and takes out his nunchucks behind His back and even though he isn't wearing a shirt

Walugi: I'll save u bon

also sonic comes in too

Sonic: oh uh this is looking bad better use TIME BREAK

Sonic souted this and time frooze for a wile nurse joy was surprised then couldnt move and this made her frustrated both phisicly and sexully

Nurse joy and her Pokman both died instantly

Nurse joy: I'll get you next time !

Charizard walked in and saw nurse joys body on the ground. he couldnt beleve his enemy was actually dead

Bonnie: What the frick! You guys killed nurse joy but she was only recharging me

Judy hopps: oh shoot sorry

Bonnie then goes to Judy hopps and grabs her by the troat

Judy Hopps *sigh*

Walugi: Well guys this has been a blast but I think we should get some sleep and noticed a tree a few miles away and decided they should all head down there to get som sleep


	3. Chapter 3-Morning Son

Walugi: What a day huh sonic

Sonic: ya good think I used my chaotic energy to get outta there in a jiffy

Charizard arised with his arm around Bonnie smoking a cigaret

Charizard: was it good for you

Bonnie: yes some of my fur was singed it was so hot (literaly)

Sonic was blazing he was so jelus of Charizard so he had to create a plan to get Charizard out of his way so he thought that Charizwrds weekness is water so he got a bucket of water and offered him a drink looking very smug

Charizard: Sure I would like a drink thank sonic

Charizard drank the water but forgot he was fire and he fell to the ground crying but no tears came out because he is fire

Bonnie: WHAAAT!? How could you kill my husband!

Sonic: Indidnt meen too

Bonnie: Oh ok

Walugi: ok enouf playing around we have to get stuff done

Sonic: Your write lets go wait where are we going

Bonnie: We have to go to cloud sity to meat rai bow dash

Sonic: What's that

Walugi: You mean that plase were all those horses run and around

Bonnie: ya


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie: FinLy were are here at cloud sity where is rainbowdash

Rainbow dash: hey guys how ar you doing today bye the way Bonnie where is freddi foxy and Chica the CHICKEN

Bonnie: oh, about that

Bonnie starts tearing up and she remembers her friends who once scared people for a living at the pizzarie

Bonnie: well ,e and them when we were in the pizzarie we all got sick of scarring and started to get very hungry even though we are robots and robots don't get hungry and can't eat so then we started eating the pizza and all of customers started getting vey mad that we were the food and sonic and walugi decided to help us with thre CHATOIC ENERGY and defeeted all of the customers but at the same time defeeted Chica the CHICKEN, freddi and foxy

Rainbow dash: oh sorry man

Bonnie's sheds a tear

Bonnie: it's k

Charizard: ok ok so rainbowdash can you defeat the egghead after our teenage college party

Rainbowdash: no

Charizard: aw y

Rainbow dash: haha just kiding! I sure got you guyse didnt i

The group bust out laughing everybody was having a good time today despot the fact that Bonnie lost her frieds freddi foxy and China the CHINKEN

Rainbowdash: So when's the party

Walugi: Now

Sonic: really what's the tim

Charizard: now

They all rush to the party with sonics CHAOTIC ENERGY

When they get there they realize that the egghead had destroyed the party

Eggman: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAJAUA

AHAUAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAJAUAAHAUAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAJAUAAHAUAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAJAUAAHAUAUSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sonic: thats it egghead this is the last straw time to summon shadow with CHAOS CONTROLL

Eggman: do yo'ure worst

Shadow is appeared from the portal that sonic summoned with his CHATOIC ENGRERy

Shadow: *takes out a gun and shoots Eggman in the center of his right eyelid*

Eggman: ouw I'll get you next time sonic

Eggman fell over dead and sonic gasped he never inteded for anythig like this to happen his enemy was really gone this tim

Sonic: Oh no! My enemy dead

Shadow: Oh sorry

Sonic p: it's k

Walugi: K lets get this party going


	5. Chapter 5-Playin HARD to git

Rainbowdash: wow this is a fun party even though egghead destroyed it

Everyone was dansing on the rubble of the once was a house when the song changed to a slow danse song

Walugi: *looks aukwardly at Sonic* I should ask him to danse

Sonic: *looks uncomtorbly at Walugi* I wish I had the corage to ask him out

Walugi maned up and walked confidetly over to sonic who was stunned by walugis smoothnes

Walugi: Would you care to danse

Sonic stutterd and was about to assept but rainbow dash came to him and pulled him to the danse floor with her

Rainbow dash: would you choke me dady

Sonic: wait this isnt rite I half feelings for some body else

Rainbow dash: pls

Sonic: ok

So rainbow dash and sonic dansed and sonic choked rainbow dash a little bit becaus she asked and he didnt see why not to

MEANWHILE

Walugi is etremely jelus and began to feel sick and he threw up in a trash can

Walugi: Im going to get back at you sonic the hedgeg

Walugi turned to shadow who was standing in a corner and starts to approach

Shadow: what do you want big boy

Walugi: lets danse and I will choke you if you want me too

Shadow: I am a loner pls leaf me a lone

Walugi: no

Shadow: but yes

Walugi: no

Shadow: but I have no feelings I cut myself and wear ripped jeans and black shirts with metalica on it

Walugi: I don't care

Shadow: but yes

Walugi: ok

Shadow gave in and desiced to danse with walugi and they had a great time the song ended a little bit later and sonic stompd over to shadow and Walugi angryly

Sonic: why are you dansing with shadow and not me this is an outraje

Walugi: wait sonic pls let me explain it was all to make you jelus so you would want to danse with me I'm orry

Sonic: oh ok I understand *kisses Walugi on the cheeck* u know I could never be mad at you

Bonnie realidez that its getting late and told sonic and walugi to go find a room to sleep in tonite and walugi looked at sonic and winked and sonic giggled a little


End file.
